Ringtone
by Root-Project
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata was a busy bee. When her best friend cancelled on her brunch date, she could hardly believe such a phone call can attract attention. SasuHina, ItaNaru


Title: Ringtones

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata was a busy bee. When her best friend cancelled on her brunch date, she could hardly believe such a phone call can attract attention. SasuHina, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto!

:00000:

Hinata's POV

It was just another winter day.

The morning chill felt wonderful against my warm cheeks. These were the days I adored the most. Most people thought I was crazy. How could I stand the bitting winds? I suppose it just came naturally to me. I was after all, a winter child. Speaking of which, my birthday was just a few days away. Was I excited? Of course, who wouldn't? Everyone would be excited knowing their birthday was right around the corner. My older cousin Neji would throw a surprise party every year. It wasn't much of a surprise if I knew it would take place, but knowing how I am, I would always forget it was my birthday.

College does that to you.

I was a Junior in college. Everyone said it wouldn't be easy as high school. They were right. It was way more advanced. The professors would over work you until you either became an insomniac or a fluffy person, and by fluffy I mean, you gaining weight.

A few months back I would pull all nighters and during those times, I only ate junk food. I was overworked with essays, worksheets and online quizzes. I realized I gained weight when one of my favorite sweaters barely zipped up. Curse those professors! After that drama I started a routine of morning jogs.

Now, I'm not all about society's idealistic beauty for women and all that crap, but it just so happens that I love jogging while listening to my music. Working out was more like a hobby for me. I had a rush of excitement that I just couldn't contain. Everyone should feel comfortable in their own skin. Mom always said your as beautiful as you feel. I feel beautiful even if my hair sticks out on its end. Beautiful if I had a few zits on my face. What mattered to me was smiling in the mornings and getting through life without drama.

It's not always this case but I try to make it through.

As I walked down the streets of Konoha, my lovely city, I glanced at a few shops of their windows and got ideas for a few Christmas gifts. That was the beauty of having a part time job. I worked over at Konoha elementary as a child therapist. I loved working with children. It gave me a chance to help those who were in need. Children are an extreme responsibility but I was willing to have that. No child deserved to be miserable, even it was over a silly little reason such as losing a favorite crayon in the house. Every little thing counted.

I enjoyed working as a therapist. At the end of the day, I would go home and feel great. Perhaps even more than great, it was just one of those indescribable feeling. I just had the nag to help people was all.

My phone vibrated. I stopped at the corner light and took out my phone. Safety was always _'Numero Uno'_ in my book. It was a message from Naruto. Such a bright sunshine. We were friends since pre school. The other's would make fun of his scars on his cheeks. That was when I stepped up. A smile crept up my lips as I remembered that fond memory...

*Flash Back*

_"What's wrong with your face? Did your cat beat you up" There was laughter. "I bet even his cat found him ugly." All the kids circled around the small blonde boy. He was on his knees, chubby fist whipped away his tears as they came down like raging rivers._

_I hadn't noticed the bullying, I was coloring with another friend. Then I heard a small yet loud voice saying, "Leave me alone!" I turned my head and noticed the other's pointing and laughing. Where are the teacher's, I thought to myself as I looked around the room. "We gotta do something." I said as I got up from my seat. My friend frowned, "Don't or else they'll pick on you too!"_

_"I don't care, he needs help!" I slowly made my towards the bullies. My heart began to race, my palms became sweaty. I had no idea what I was going to so say or what I could do. I would surely come up with something...I hoped. Mama always said making other people feel cry was a no, no._

_"You're too weird, you don't belong with us normal kids."_

_"Leave him alone you bullies!" The other children looked at me, surprised. I tried to muster up the most meanest glare I could, though I'm sure it looked more like a pout. The blond looked up with tear stained cheeks. "What if we don't? What are you gonna do?" a red haired kid spoke for the group as they all nodded. "If you don't, I'm gonna tell! And you'll be in big trouble!" I said as I pointed up._

_Somehow that did the trick. They all had a worried expression. They ran away, leaving me and the blond. I sat on my knees next to him. The first thing I noticed were those pretty blue eyes. I never thought it would be more beautiful than a crayon, so I decided to mention it. "I really like your eyes, their more pretty than the sky." I smiled, he sniffled, "You didn't say anything about my cheeks." I giggled a bit, "What about them? They look normal to me." This made the blond smile. I took his hand and led him to an empty table to color. "I like your eyes too! They're so awesome!" he grinned. I could feel my cheeks warm up. Everyone always said they were weird. All we could do was laugh and continue having a good time._

_"I'm Naruto by the way. Thanks for helping me."_

_"I'm Hinata! And that's what friends do."_

*End of Flashback*

Those where the good old days. It was funny, how when I was a child, I had strong confidence, never backing down and always there. In high school I had a different persona. Somehow I developed this shy, stuttering girl who everyone thought was weird. It was bad enough some people made fun of my eyes, I didn't need to be even more weirder. Perhaps this phase developed when I had my first boyfriend. Turns out Mr. Perfect was imperfect. Long story short, he cheated on me with the popular girl.

That was when my self confidence went downhill. Luckily my friends did all they could to make me feel better, especially Naruto. He said he would always be there for me, for the good and the bad. I guess that's his way of saying a bunch of thank you's for what I did back in pre school. I kept telling him to stop worrying about it, but that stubborn blond would never live it down.

The text message read:

**_'I'll be in the Café in a few, got tied up a bit with...you know who ^^;'_**

Hinata smiled. Oh that Naruto and Itachi. They were the perfect couple. They were just complete opposites but they fit so well. Uchiha Itachi was the quiet and stern. Yet when he was alone with Naruto, he let all his emotions pour out. She remembered Naruto mention Itachi crying once. It was a bit of a shock to me, but even a winter prince needs to let out a bit of frustration.

I replied back with a winking smiley. They were just so in love with each other, it was too adorable not to squeal and that's just what I did. Closing up my phone and pocketing it, I looked both ways before crossing the street. It was nine in the morning so it wasn't packed like the usual.

Relationships.

It hadn't crossed my mind since the backstabbing, but when Naruto talked about his relationship with Itachi, I couldn't help but want one as well. I suppose watching them from afar proved that not all men were complete idiots. Love was something that I read in fairy tale books, or in movies, maybe even in manga's, but I couldn't picture myself with that one perfect guy. College and work took a lot out of me so I never have the chance to go out on dates or look for one for that matter. Itachi, surprisingly, asked me once why I was afraid to look for 'the one.' I was shocked myself.

I wasn't afraid. Was I?

Maybe just a little. It took a long time to heal this broken heart of mine, but who could blame me? You don't forget your first love...ever. Honestly, my ex was very kind to me and was honest, but I guess he just fell for that girl and was too much of a coward to tell me personally. Of course I never admitted to the raven how I really was afraid and couldn't trust myself.

I spotted the Café.

I walked in, feeling the warmth of the place and the lovely smell of coffee. I became a coffee addict during Sophomore year, though luckily I limited my caffeine consumption which was a total plus in my book. I looked around the bistro, trying to find a nice and comfy spot for when my date arrived.

There.

I found that perfect little, empty window booth. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Yeah you must think I'm crazy but I appreciated the little things. I went on and sat down, taking off my dark grey peacoat, leaving my black scarf on. I waited patiently for Naruto's arrival. They must've had a heavy night last night. Though everyday it seem to be the case. I tried not to have a nosebleed at the very thought.

He was happy...and I was happy for him.

I took out my phone and placed it on the table after I checked the time. I couldn't understand why I was so desperate to find someone to share my life with. Probably because I'm 24 and I don't want to die alone. I laughed at myself. I needed to stop hanging around Karin. She was pretty cool and all but most of the things she pointed out were so true they were scary. "Can I take your-Hinata!" I heard the waitress say, I turned my attention to her and realized it was Konan. "I haven't seen you since Deidara's party, how are you?" She smiled warmly. For a woman in her thirties, Konan looked well enough to be at least in her twenties.

"Hi Konan! I've been really overwhelmed with work and classes. Sorry that I haven't called or anything. I didn't know you worked here." I said with a smile. My blue haired friend laughed, "Yeah, I needed a side job and I thought this place was alright. Don't worry about the whole non contact thing, Yahiko, Nagato and I are pretty much over scheduled ourselves." She rolled her eyes. "How is the tattooing business going?" I asked. "It's going smooth enough. Nagato suggested we so piercing jobs now. The things he suggest, I tell ya." She sat down across from Hinata. Konan was always pleasant company.

Her hobbies included Origami, having a paper folded rose on her hair, tattooing and make up. She loved those smiling faces when done with her masterpiece. The tattoos she completed each had a meaning for her. It was something personal and she kept it close to her heart. I've thought about getting a tattoo every now and then. Though I'm not sure how long I can withstand the pain.

"It looks like you ended up being his first test subject." I tried not to sound too offensive as I noticed the new piercing underneath he bottom lip. Konan chuckled, "Actually, Yahiko was." She took out her phone and showed her a picture of the new Yahiko. I gasped. He was pierced in so many places I never thought it was safe a needle could go through. "Oh my god. Isn't he hurting everywhere?" I asked curiously. It looked painful, but he looked wicked cool. "Nah, he's okay, he's a fast healer. Besides he volunteered, so if he is in pain, it's totally his fault. I'm just glad none of these got infected." The girls shared a laugh. She needed to hang around with her friends more, she missed moments like these.

"Well I better get back to work, anything you want to order?" She asked while taking her notepad and pen out from her cute light pink apron. "I'll just have a hot chocolate for now. Naruto should be on his way soon."

"We all know he's going to take awhile." She giggled as she wrote down my order. "Tell me about it." We laughed. I was left with my thoughts, again. It wasn't always pleasant to be left alone with your mind. You start thinking about negative stuff like I'm about to do again with the subject of love. It's what I wanted the most in the whole entire world. I wanted to have a beautiful wedding with loads of flowers, bridesmaids and children.

Children.

Having a bunch of mini me's, that would surely be cool. Once Konan bought me my chocolate, I gave her my thanks and continued to ponder. Before I could think even deeper my phone began to sing. I smiled.

There is love burning to find you

Will you wait for me?

Will you be there?

I hummed along with the ringtone, not wanting to answer it but eventually having to, I flicked it open and spoke, "What's up Naruto? You near yet?" I could hear beeping from the other end. **_"Bad news Hina-chan, I just got call from my boss, I have to cover for Iruka, he called in sick and I was the only one free to substitute his class. Rain check?"_** How I wished he wouldn't have to but knowing how he also enjoyed working with kids, I couldn't help but to agree. "Those kids aren't going to teach themselves." Naruto laughed. _**"I'm sorry Hina-chan, I'll make it up to you with a big Christmas present and birthday present."**_ Oh Naruto, how you never fail to make me feel special. "I not even going to try to change your mind."

**_"Good, maybe I'll make you dinner later today too. Eight o'clock tonight, don't be late! Ciao. Kisses!"_** The phone went dead before I can say anything. He was something else. I shut my phone and placed it back on the table and continued drank my hot chocolate.

"You like Killswitch Engage too?"

I turn my head to the speaker. All of a sudden, I felt my stomach flutter. The guy had obsidian eyes and jet black hair, it looked as if it were a navy color. His skin was a perfect pale color, almost like mine. To say he was handsome was an understatement. This guy practically screamed with attention. He was wearing a suit with a grey tie. It didn't look bad on him, if anything, it made him look dreamy yet professional. I then remembered I was asked a question. "Um, y-yeah. Their totally awesome." I smiled with a blush. "I-I guess y-you like them too h-huh?" What's going on? I haven't stuttered since high school. What's this feeling in my stomach? It's that feeling they say, as if there were butterflies in my stomach.

"You kidding. Their gods." The raven haired fellow smirked, not an arrogant smirk, it was close to a smile. This didn't help because it made me blush even more. He sat down across from me. He laid his coat on the empty space. "Been to their concert before?" His voice was smooth. "No, n-not really. Haven't had the chance." I tried to look directly at him, politeness was a difficult thing if the person was good looking. I looked all around me except him. I didn't want him to see the blush that adorned my cheeks, though I'm certain he noticed a long time ago.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation over the phone. It would be a great pleasure if you'd joined me for breakfast." The raven haired man asked with a smile. My blush increased ten fold. Could this day possibly be any...better? I was confused concerning my excitement. This was the first time I ever had breakfast with a man, and guy friends don't count. He called over for a waitress, "I'll have some french toast with scramble eggs and a black coffee please." Konan scribbled down his order. I didn't know why I wished for someone else to take our order. The older woman might get the wrong idea of me sitting with another man other than Naruto and Itachi.

"Um, I'll have a bagel with bacon, eggs and cheese with some orange juice please." I smiled sweetly towards her, "Okay guy's, I'll be back with your orders." I might've mistaken, but I thought I saw a smirk on Konan's lips. That wasn't a good sign. The next thing I knew, I was having a nice conversation with this man. "So, you were meeting someone here."

"Yeah, but sadly he had to cancel."

"Why?"

My brow rose up slightly, "Ah well...a-are you always this curious?" It seemed out of place for a stranger to ask all these questions. Is this his way to get women? I definitely didn't want to fall for that. "Only with beautiful women." I blushed. Naruto called me beautiful but I never blushed. "I think it's really interesting for a woman with lilac eyes to walk in here and have a KSE ringtone, when she looks like the typical 'I like classical music' persona." Somehow I felt offended but at the same time complimented. I broke the ideal female figurehead, hooray for me. "Is this your way to get women?" I asked with still blushing cheeks. "Actually, it's my first time having this long of a conversation with a woman...aside from my mother of course." He rested his head on his palm with a small smile. "Humph. How's that working for you?"

"I'd say it's working judging by that cute blush on your cheeks." Okay now this was crazy. "Here you go guy's." Konan said as she placed the food in front of us. I couldn't believe this guy! How can he just waltz up to me and start asking questions? I might me be exaggerating, but it was totally weird. Once Konan left, my stomach began to growl. Forgetting about the raven haired man, I began to munch down on my lush bagel sandwich. "You really aren't like other girls." He ate a fork full of eggs. "Yeah well I'm hungry, besides, no point in eating a salad in the morning if your not satisfied." He chuckled.

It wasn't all that bad now. We ate in silence for the most part, a couple of words here and there. It was just a calming moment which I appreciated.

"He's a teacher, so he had to substitute for a colleague. He promised me dinner later this evening." I said as I sipped my orange juice. "I'm sorry if I barged in. It didn't occur to me if you wanted to eat in peace."

"It's fine. Besides, it's not everyday I get to meet a guy who likes KSE when he looks like the typical, 'I'm a business man so I don't have time to listen to music' persona." I saw him raise a brow and smirk. "Is this your way to make men find you adorable? Cause its working." He winked at me. Once again I blushed. Itachi called me adorable once and yet I didn't blush. Why did this man have such an effect on me? I had to admit her really did look handsome but there was no way he had interest on me...right?

"Do you have someone special in your life?"

"Yes."

"What's he like?"

"He's a really cool guy. I love him to death. We've been best friends since pre school." I had a smile on my face, I could almost feel a grin creep up my lips. He sighed in amusement, "So innocent, what I mean by special, I mean, do you have a boyfriend." I laughed with embarrassment. Oh he meant if I had a boyfriend...why did he care? "Uh...well not really. With work and all I haven't had any dates." I could've lied to him, but my mind protested against the idea. I got excited for some unknown reason.

He stood up, and placed some money on the table, "Then I guess it won't be a problem then. I have a chance with you after all." With that, he left. I sat there flabbergasted. What did he mean by that? Was this guy planning on stalking me or something? This day has by far been the most weirdest. "So who was that you were talking to?" Konan stood before me with a smirk. "Good question. He didn't even tell me his name." I placed a finger on my chin, trying to recall whether he did so or not. "I didn't know you were seeing someone Hina-chan. He looked decent I guess. He looks an awful lot familiar. So, when's the next date?" She sat across from me, "Uh...there isn't one, he was just butting into my life was all. He was pretty cool but nothing else." I crossed my arms with a pout. He just left with that and it got me mad for some reason.

It shouldn't have. I don't have time for dates anyway so it shouldn't get under my skin. "Well Hinata, this might be a good sign for you." Konan spoke as she counted the money that was left on the table. "How so?" My eyebrows knitted in confusion. "For starters, he paid for both his and your meal..." she smiled at me while my eyes widen out of impulse. "...and he left this for you." My blue haired friend handed me a piece of paper.

_Sasuke:_

_646-413-9756_

I could feel my cheeks heat up again. Boy, I must be the luckiest girl in the world. That was sarcasm by the way.

:00000:

Root: Well sorry hardly adding any SasuHina here but I wanted it to build up, so at the last minute I decided to make it a Two Shot fic :P

Working on the 2nd chappie!


End file.
